1. Technological Field
The disclosed technology relates to an ion mobility spectrometer system, and more particularly to an ion mobility spectrometer system comprising a gas chromatograph and two ion mobility spectrometers.
2. Description of the Related Technology
U.S. Pat. No. 7,608,818 B2 discloses a system using a chromatograph in combination with a field asymmetric ion mobility spectrometer. This system is advantageous in that the ion mobility spectrometer has a small volume and a high detection sensitivity, and can separate ions by an electric field. However, this system has a worse separation capacity than a conventional ion mobility spectrometer and cannot effectively separate a multicomponent composition. U.S. Pat. No. 5,811,059 discloses a gas analyzing apparatus which comprises a gas chromatograph and a single-mode ion mobility spectrometer. This apparatus has a better separation capacity than the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,608,818 B2, but can only detect charged particles of a single polarity and cannot detect substances having opposite electroaffinities.